


When the night is gone.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the night is gone Severus must face the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the night is gone.

**Title** : _ **When the night is gone.**_

 **Rating** : M

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 334: Love Story.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : When the night is gone Severus must face the morning.

 

_**When the night is gone.** _

 

Severus regretted last night before he woke. He'd known his heart was breaking even as he agreed to this one-night-stand.

His eyes opened slowly, senses sinking into shattered devastation at Harry's absence.

He'd been bedded. Then abandoned while he slept, like a cheap whore...

He turned, discovering the dew-drenched rose that rested on his pillow. Breath forgotten, he read the note accompanying his flower and smiled with new hope.

_'Last night you became mine, Severus. Now I won't let you go. This isn't about sex, you know?. It's about the birth of a love story. Our love story._

_Yours, Harry.'_

 


End file.
